Avatar Mulan
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: Harutara. Katara goes to fight in Hakoda's stead, but finds herself in the heart of the war. Finally, chapter 7 is up. R&R!
1. The Beginning

Avatar Mulan Again.doc

To-To Niwa  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Disney's Mulan_

_Yay! My first ( techincally second) fanfic I've posted! This is a redone _

_Virsion of my origianl Avatar Mulan that no-one liked. Well, enjoy, and no flames!BTW, This is Harutara, despite the fact I'm a major Zutara person. _

Cast:  
Mulan: Katara  
Shang: Haru  
Fa Zu: Tyro  
Fa Li: Yue  
Ling: Sokka  
Yao: Zuko  
Shin Po: Aang  
Shan Yu: Azula  
Guards: Dai Li  
Shan Yu's Cronies: Ty Lee, Mai, and the Fire Nation  
Mushu: Roku's Dragon, mini, Lung, Chinese for Dragon  
Crickee: Momo  
Granny Fa: Gran-Gran Kanna  
Mulan's Horse: Uh... Appa or an ostrich horse  
Matchmaker: Aunt Wu  
A lone Dai Li agent stood boredly along the outer wall of Ba Sing Se waiting for something, _anything, _to happen when a dragon hawk flew down and dived at him.

"Ah!" The Dai Li agent let out a startled gasp, when the hawk called out again. Suddenly, a mailstrom of grappling hooks fly over the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. Running back to his post, after two fire nation troops attempt to catch him. "We're under attack! Light the signal!"  
The door opened and Mai and Ty Lee stood smiling at the frightened Dai Li agant. The soldier climbed up the ladder and grabbed the lighting torch, staring down the Fire Nation leader, seeing other signals light along the wall. "Now all of Ba Sing Se knows you're here."  
Azula smiled evily and picked up an earth kingdom flag, roasting it over the signal fire. "Perfect."

The Earth Kingdom General and two soldiers walk into the Earth King's chamber and bow.   
"Your Majesty, the Fire Nation have crossed our Northern Border." Tyro, the earth kingdom general bowed to the Earth king.   
"Impossible! No one can get through the wall of Ba Sing Se!" Tong scoffed the general, though he was silenced with a raised hand from the Earth King.   
"Princess Azula is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." Tyro informed quickly.  
The Earth King stood up. "No! Send your troops to protect my people! Tong!"  
"Yes, your Highness?" Tong inquired.  
"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." The Earth King instructed to his advisor.   
Tyro stared, spurpised, at the king. " Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop her."   
"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." The Earth king silenced them seriously. Katara sat in her room trying to balance a grain of rice with a pair of chopsticks while painting notes on her arm. "Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ...  
... punctual!"  
Off in the distance, she heard an artic hen give out a crow. "Aaiee!" she shouted, blowing on her arm. "Momo! Momoo! Mo-" She glanced down at a sleeping lemur on the floor.  
"Ah! There you are!" The lemur wakes up, and flies up to her shoulder.  
" Who's the smartest lemur in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" She tied a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a apple attached. Momo immediately chases the apple, flying promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

"Honorable Ancestors ... please help Katara impress the fortuneteller today." Hakoda prayed silently at the alter of the avatars. Suddednly, Momo, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple."Please, please help her."  
"Father, I brought you some ... Whoop!" Katara called to her father, running into Hakoda, he caught the tea pot on his cane when the cups hit the ground and shatter.  
"Katara..."  
"I brought a spare!"   
"Katara…"  
"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..."  
"Katara."  
"... and three at night."

"Katara. You should already be in the village. We're counting on you to ..."   
"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Katara nodded to her father, running down to the stable.  
"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more." Hakoda said to Momo, who was flying after Katara after feeding the Arctic hens.  
In town   
"Yue, where is your friend, Katara? Aunt Wu is not a patient woman." Suki asked Yue hurriedly.   
"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Yue sighed.  
"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Gran-Gran pointed to Momo flying onto her shoulder. "This is your chance to prove yourself." She winks, as she closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk.  
"Kana! No!" Yue called, wincing when she walked off the sidewalk and into heavy traffic.  
Gran-Gran walks across the street; vehicles crash, but she emerges unharmed. "Yup! This lemur's a lucky one!" Yue shook her head and sighed when she saw Katara fly Appa toward the Fortune teller's hut.  
Katara comes riding up on Appa, and hops off.   
"I'm here!" She looked at her brother's girlfriend. "What? But, Yue, I had to—"   
"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up."  
_Begin "Honor to us all"_   
Suki:  
This is what you give me to work with?  
Honey, its not that bad, But I must its kind of sad  
Ill change this peasant into royalty.   
"It's freezing!" Katara shivered.  
"It would've been warm, if you were here on time." Yue smiled.  
Suki:   
We'll have you, cleaned and plucked  
Primped and polished till you shine with luck  
Just my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all.  
"Katara, what's this?" Yue sighed, when she saw the notes written on her arm.  
"Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something." Katara laughed nervously.   
"Hold this." Gran-Gran shook her head, handing Momo to Yue. "We're going to need more luck than I thought."  
Suki:  
Wait and see, when we're through  
Yue:  
Just pray to the spirit of the moon  
With my spirits blessing (winks)  
Suki:  
And a great hairdo  
Both:  
You'll bring honor to us all.  
A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this might be the day  
Jin:  
Men want girls with good taste   
Suki:  
Flirty  
Yue:  
thriving  
Jin:  
Who work fast-paced  
Suki:  
With good make-up  
Yue:  
And a tiny waist  
All:  
You'll bring honor to us all.  
Yue:  
We all must serve my father and the king  
Who guards us from the fire nation  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons  
Suki:   
When we're through,  
You can't fail  
Like a panda lily, soft and pale  
How could any bender say, "No sale"?  
You'll bring honor to us all!  
"There, you're ready." Yue smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law.   
"Not yet!" Gran-gran cut in.

"A moon peach for serenity  
A necklace for balance"  
Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now, bring your lemur, just for luck,And even you can't blow it!  
Katara:  
Good spirits, hear my plea,  
Please don't let me make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree 

Keep Hakoda standing tall.  
Deadlier than the flu, We're to meet Aunt Wu!

Destiny,   
guard th' nations girls,  
Help our future as it fast unfurls  
Spirits, look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll ...  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all!  
Suddenly, the doors to the fortuneteller's elaborate abode, and a snooty looking Aunt Wu walked out and addressed Katara. "Katara Watertribe?"   
"Present!" Katara shouted.   
The fortuneteller raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Speaking without permission ..."   
"Oops ..." Katara sighed, as they walked inside.  
Gran-Gran whispered to Yue, "Who spit in her bean curd puffs?"   
"Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons." Aunt Wu shook her head, inspected her.  
Momo flew out of his cage as soon as soon as Aunt Wu turned away, Katara frantically tries to put him back in.   
"Recite the Final Admonition" Aunt Wu eyed Katara suspiciously, as she tried to hold Momo behind back.   
"Mmm-hmm-hmm ... "Pulling out a paper fan and throws the lemur randomly.   
"Well?!"   
Eyes wandering, she struggled to read the smudged writing on her arm. "Fulfill your duties, calmly and ..." She glanced down at the notes written on her arm. "Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." She sighed, as she fanned herself nervously, the fortuneteller grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Agitated at finding none, she grabbed Katara by the arm (where the notes were) and pulled her toward a table. The writing comiong off in her hand.  
"This way. Now, pour the tea." She motioned toward the teapot. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." She rubbed her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak on her lip. "…and refinement. You must also be poised." Katara, stared at the Fortuneteller, poured the tea, but missed the cup, then regained her composure and quickly fills the teacup.  
Katara noticed Momo trying to lap up the tea. The Matchmaker takes the teacup.   
"Um, pardon me..." Katara winced, thinking of how much germs could've gotten in there from Momo.   
"And silent!" Aunt Wu barked, sniffing the tea. "Ah ..."   
"Could I just take that back? One moment..." She tried to waterbend the tea out of the cup.  
The fortuneteller noticed, and pulls the cup back, causing the tea to spill all over her. Momo hops down her dress.   
"Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" She tripped over the fire-pot, stepping on Momo's tail, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Katara desperately fanned the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. The fortuneteller ran around screaming.  
_Outside _

Gran- Gran smiled to Yue after she winced after they heard yet another crash, "I think it's going well, don't you?"  
The fortuneteller ran outside, screaming.   
"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Aunt Wu screamed as Katara water bended water from a nearby trough , putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands her fan to Aunt Wu and quickly walks toward Yue and Gran-Gran.

Furiously, Aunt Wu screamed at the water tribe girl. "You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor! "  
People start to walk away, whispering.

_At the Watertribe area_  
Katara was greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated, she turned away and took Appa to the stable.  
_Beginning of "Reflection"_   
Katara  
Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be?  
Do to my water bending ways,  
I cannot be  
My true self  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside?

She sighed, and walked out to the garden under the peach blossum tree.   
"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Hakoda smiled at his dauter placing the flower behind her ear, suddenly, drums began to sound.   
"What is it?" Katara asked protectively.  
Imperial soldiers and Tong come riding over a hill.  
"Katara, stay inside." Hakoda frowned in concern.   
Gran-Gran pointed to a low roof "Ahem." Katara runs over to it and peers over the roof.  
"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Capital City! The Fire Nation has invaded Ba Sing Se! By order of the Earth King, one man from every family must serve in the Earth Kingdom Army."Tong read from the list. "The Bei Fong! The Sohma Family! "  
"I will serve the Earth King in Akito's place.' A random village boy, Kyo, took the notice.   
"Watertribe!" Tong called again.   
Katara's eye's widened. "No!"  
Her father walks over to Tong.  
"I am ready to serve the Earth King." Hakoda bowed, to take the notice.   
"Father, you can't go!"   
'Katara!" Hakoda asked, surprised.   
She pleaded to Tong. "Please, sir, my father has already fought in the war and my brother Sokka is already figh-"   
"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Tong ignored the watertribe girl.   
"Katara. You dishonor me." Hakoda turned his head away.  
Tong cerimoniously handed the scroll to Hakoda. "Report tomorrow at the Gao-Ling Camp."  
"Yes, sir."   
Tong continued to read down the list as the water tribe family walked away. "The Niwa Family! The Izawa Family! The Uzumaki Family!"  
_In Hakoda's bedroom_   
Hakoda yanked open his closet, revealing a suit of water tribe armor, and unsheathes a sword. Katara watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting.  
_At dinner_   
Katara pours the tea, then sets her cup down with a bang.   
"You shouldn't have to go! " Katara burst out.  
"Katara!" Hakoda bit back sharply.  
"There are plenty of young men to fight for the Earth Kingdom! I mean, we're water tribe! " Katara yelled again.  
"It is an honor to protect my nation and my family."   
"So you'll die for honor. Sounds like a certain banished prince I know." She mumbled.  
"I will die doing what's right."   
"But if you ..." Katara tried again.   
"I know my place. It is time you learned yours." Hakoda narrowed his eyes, walking away from the dining area. 


	2. Katara's Escape, Intro Lung

Chapter 2: Katara's Escape

_Huzzah! Second Chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well... let's get it started in here.( Kind of short chapter.)_

Katara stared at her father for a moment, then ran outside crying.  
Katara sat in a statue of the Hai Bei, crying while rain beat down on her, not bothering to water bend it away. Through the window of her house, she could see Yue and her father talking. Hakoda picked up the candle and blew it out. Katara thought for a minute, then made her decision.  
Katara walked into the Family Temple and lighted an essense, and placed it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. She ran into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her necklace. So far so good. She took her father's sword and put on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounted Appa and sets off for the army. "Yip yip!"

* * *

Later in the night, Kana was awoken by a flash of lightning. Concerned, she ran to Katara's room and gasped. She took off to Hakoda's room.  
"Katara is gone!"  
"What? It can't be ... " Hakoda ran outside "Katara! No ..."  
"You must go after her. She could be killed!" Yue ran after Hakoda, trying to keep him from falling.  
"If I reveal her, she will be." Hakoda admitted sadly, staring off at the doors.  
"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over my little waterbender." Kana prayed silently.

* * *

_In the Family Temple,  
_The tombs glowed, the symbols glowing blue, when the spirit of avatar Kuruk emerged.He called to the small brass dragon statue. " Lung, awaken."  
The statue shuddered, erupting in smoke, and a small brown dragon emerged from the ashes. "I live! So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Kuruk You just say the word, and I'm there."  
"Lung..." Kuruk spoke to the dragon, who ignored him.  
"And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!" the tiny dragon howled, getting carried away. "Grr ... arrgh ..."  
"Lung!" Kuruk shouted, cutting off Lung's rants. "These are the family guardians. They ... " 

Lung looked around at the statues and sighed. "Protect the family."  
"And you, O Demoted One ... " Kuruk smiled.  
"I ring the gong." sighed Lung again.  
"That's right" Kuruk smiled aagain.." Now, wake up the Ancestors ..."  
Lung frowned and raised the gong unceremoniously. "One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing."

"I knew it, I knew it. That Katara was a troublemaker from the start." the spirit of Kyoshi hollered.  
"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" Ummi raised her head.  
"She's just trying to help her father! " Avatar Yang Chen pointed out.  
"But if she's discovered, Hakoda will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" Ursa said worriedly.  
"Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" the Ocean spirit knocked it's head.  
"My children never caused such trouble; they all rule the Fire Nation!" Ursa accused.  
"Well, we can't all be royalty!" Ummi bit back.  
No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" Kyoshi shouted at Ummi.  
The Ancestors started to argue even more, when the ocean spirit grabbed Lung.  
"Let a guardian bring her back!"  
"Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" Koh smiled.  
"No! The swiftest!" Kyoshi shouted again.  
"No, send the wisest!" Won Shi Ton hooted , taking Lung in his talons.  
Kuruk raised his staff to silence them.  
"SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all."  
Looking around, he thought he caught the idea. "Okay, okay, I get the drift. I'll go."  
All the ancestors stared at him and burst into laughter.  
"Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!" He took a huge breath and exhaled a pitiful flame. "Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."  
"You had your chance to protect the family." Kuruk looked down on the ex-guardian.  
"Your misguidance led Avatar Roku to disaster!" Ummi pointed to Roku's beheaded spirit form.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot." Roku frowned.  
Lung blinked, then continued. "And your point is?"  
"The point is, we will be sending a REAL spirit to retrieve Katara." Kuruk shouted.  
"What? What? I'm a real spirit!" Lung jumped back, insulted.  
"You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Hei Bei Spirit!" Kuruk pointed at the wooden statuue of the Earth Spirit.

Lung frowned as he walked out the door."So you'll get back to me on the job thing." He asked hopefully, then was smashed in the face with the gong.  
"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." He walked up to the panda statue and banged impatiantly on the gong. "Yo, panda- boy, wake up! You gotta go fetch Katara! C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" He climbed up on the statue, dragging the gong. "Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" He hit the ear of the panda with the gong, and it fell off. Suddenly, the entire statue fell apart. "Uh-oh ..."  
Nervously, Lung approuched the remains of the statue. "Uh ... Hai-Bai? Hei Bai ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"  
Kuruk peered out from the temple and boomed."Great Hei Bai Spirit! Have you awakened?"  
Holding up the head of the Great Hei Bei, Lung mimicked a "mighty" voice. "Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great Hei Bei spirit! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Katara! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Hei Bei?  
"Go! The fate of the Water tribe rests in your paws." Kuruk bowed.  
"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith." He tried as he lost his balance and tumbled down the hill, the Panda head landing on top of him. "Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something." He mumbled as he lifted the head off. "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Ms. Man decided to take a little drag show on the road."  
Suddenly, Momo flew up to Lung excitedly. "Chirp."  
Lung looked up and looked at Momo like he was crazy. "Go GET her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Wooden Pandy- dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple! Wait a minute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man."  
"Chirp!" Momo flew behind him as he ran towards the Gao-Ling camp.  
As Lung ran, and saw Momo in tow, he yelled at him. "And what makes you think you're coming?"  
Momo shrugged and churred again. "Chirp."  
"You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?" he snorted at the lemur.  
"Chirp."  
Lung was taken back at this comment. "What do you mean, a loser? What if I burn your ears and throw 'um across the yard, then who's the loser, or me?"  
"Chirp".  
Lung chased him out of the yard and down the road to the woods.


	3. Joining the Army

** The Army**

_Third chapter. Sorry that it always takes so long to update, but I'm at school in Tech Ed., so yeah. Please review!

* * *

As the Fire Nation army came to a stop by a marsh, Ty Lee and Mai running off to search the area and came back not empty handed. Two Earth kingdom soldiers were dragged out of a tree and thrown before Azula.  
"Earth Kingdom Scouts." Ty Lee giggled. "And cute ones too."  
"Azula!" The earth kingdom soldier gasped, ignoring Ty lee's overall flirtatiousness  
"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Fire army." Azula smiled evilly.  
All the fire nation solders laughed at the young earth kingdom recruits.  
The older boy, the braver of the two, spoke against her. "The Earth King will stop you."  
Azula stared at the boy at her feet, and scoffed. "Stop me! He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game." She picked up the boy by his uniform collar and threw him towards the path. "Go! Tell your King to send his strongest armies. I'm ready."  
Frightened, they both ran off towards the capital city, not turning back, while Azula pondered thoughtfully. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"  
"One," Mai sighed boredly at the far off earth kingdom troops, hurling the shuriken and watching one fall.

* * *

"Okay. Okay, how about this." Katara spoke deeply, trying to imitate a man's voice. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and tough." She fumbled with the sword, dropping it on the ground. Appa stared at her for a moment, and rolled on the forest floor with laughter. Katara frowned and hurled her shoe at him. "I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army."  
Hiding behind a boulder, Lung took this as a cue. Covered in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all Katara could see was his giant shadow. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!""  
She turned around and screamed at his enormous shadow. "Aughhh!"  
"That's close enough!" It grinned at Katara's hidden form.  
"A spirit!" she gasped, hiding behind another nearby boulder.  
"Get ready, Katara, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" In the mean time, Momo churred as he made dragon shadows with his paws, and Lung noticed and kicked him, breaking the moment of awe. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work." He turned his attention to Katara yet again. "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death."  
"Who are you?"  
Lung scoffed."Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Lung." He smiiled, walking from behind the rock.  
Katara stared at the tiny dragon for a moment in disbelief. This was a spirit?  
"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" the tiny dragon smirked, then Appa immediately smashed him with his tail. Slightly injured but okay, Lung blew smoke at the giant bison.  
Katara stared skeptically at him. "My ancestors sent a baby cat-gator to help me?"  
Lung stared, offended, at her. "Hey, dragon, dragon. D-R-A-G-O-N. Say it right next time."  
"You're ... um ... "  
"Intimidating? All inspiring?" Lung asked enthusiastically.  
"Tiny!" she admitted.  
"Hey! If I could guide Avatar Roku, I can guard you. But of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright" Lung smiled, patting Appa on the head from Katara's shoulder while Appa tried to chomp him. "DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Surprised, Katara slapped the little dragon off her shoulder. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"  
"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." Katara apologized.  
"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Katara nodded quickly. "Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Momo, get the bags!"  
"Momo?" Katara blinked skeptically at her pet as they walked to the camp.  
At the Gao-Ling Camp  
"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Lung instructed fool heartedly.  
The camp was disgusting. They passed men trimming their toenails and picking their noses much to Katara's disgust as Lung tried to talk her through it. " Beautiful, isn't it."  
Katara nearly gagged. "They're disgusting."  
"No, they're men" Lung frowned. "And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention."  
A little up ahead, she saw Aang, her old friend, showing off his arrow tatoos. "Look! These tattoos will protect me from harm!"  
"Hmmm ..." Zuko stood thoughtfully, then punched the young avatar.  
Sokka keeled over, laughing at Aang jokingly. "I hope you can get your money back!"  
"I don't think I can do this ..." Katara sighed. "I know all of these people!"  
"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Lung pointed at Zuko.  
The banished prince frowned at her. " What are you looking at?"  
"Punch him. It's how men say hello." Katara punches Zuko; he slams into Aang.  
"Oh, Zuko! You've made a friend." Aang smiled, already forgetting Zuko's hostility toward's him only moments before.  
"Good." Lung smiled approvingly.  
Naturally, Zuko was still angry, flame gathering in his hand. " I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy."  
"Zuko, relax. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Aang nodded, using his peace making skills.  
"Errrrrgh ..." Zuko grumbled, walking away.  
"Nrrgh. Ah, you ain't worth my time."  
"Ain't worth your time!? Say that to my face!" Lung shouted, obviously insulted.  
"Rrraaaaghhh!" Zuko grabbed Katara by the collar and punched; she ducked and he punches Sokka in the face, who unfortunetly was standing behind her. "Oh, sorry Sokka. Hey!" Reached down to catch Katara from crawling away, while Sokka kicks him into Aang, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Aang swiping to get them off. Katara used the distraction and scrambled away  
Sokka noticed. "Hey! There he goes!" They chased Katara through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Aang knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Katara.  
"Hey, guys ..." Katara laughed weakly as they all walked toward her.  
Inside the Captain's Tent  
Tyro stood next to a battle plan of Ba Sing Se. "The Fire Nation have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Serpent's Pass and stop Azula before she destroys this village."  
"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." Tong nodded approvingly.  
Tyro turned to his son. "You will stay and train the new recruits. When Tong believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain."  
"Captain?" Haru repeated, surprised.  
Tong gaped at the general in disbelief. "Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?"  
"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage." Tyro shrugged. "...I believe Haru will do an excellent job."  
"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir." Haru stuttered.  
Tyro nodded at his son. "Very good, then. We'll toast Earth Kingdom's victory at Ba Sing Se. I'll expect a full report in three weeks."  
Tong sniffed. "And believe me, I won't leave anything out."_

_Yep, another chapter. Alright, I'll update soon! _


	4. Captain Haru

_**Captain Haru**_

_Sorry that this chapter's so short, but I have limited computer time today.

* * *

_

"Captain Haru." He sighed dreamily as he stepped out of the tent.Tong blinked at the scene of fighting soldiers. "Most impressive."  
Tyro shook his head and patted Haru on the back while mounting his ostrich horse. "Good luck, Captain! Yah!" 

Haru watched him ride off, followed by two lines of soldiers on ostrich horses. "Good luck ... Father."  
Tong smirked, writing on his pad. "Day one."  
Haru sighed at Tong's "enthusiasm", and shouted at the soldiers. "Soldiers!"  
Suddenly the soldiers separated, revealing a cowering Katara  
In unison they all pointed at her. "HE started it!"  
Haru frowned at Katara. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."  
"Sorry ..." Katara said shakily, then tried a deeper voice. "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta KILL something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ..."  
Haru rolled his eyes at the apparently stupid soldier. "What's your name?"  
"Uh...um...uh..."  
Tong shook his oaint brush at her. "Your commanding officer just asked you a question!"  
"I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too." Katara stuttered.  
Lung tried. "Sokka! How 'bout Sokka?  
"HIS name is Sokka. And he's my brother!" She hissed.  
Slightly exasperated, Haru tried again. "I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!"  
"Uh ... Ah-chu!" Lung nodded.  
"Ah-chu!"  
Haru asked incrediously. "AH-CHU?"  
"Gesuintit! Hee hee ... I kill myself." Lung laughed quietly from her collar.  
"Lung ..."  
"LUNG?" Haru asked, tired of the name game.  
"No. It's Hahn." She sighed, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
Haru repeated it. "Hahn."  
"'Course, Hahn did try to steal your brother's girl—" Lung tried, but Katara reached back and choked him.  
"Yes. My name is Hahn." She nodded, seeing Sokka's expression out the corner of her eye.

_That isn't Hahn. That's… Katara! _Sokka noticed immediately. _Why would she join the war?!_

Haru frowned even more. "Let me see your conscription notice."

Katara handed the scroll to him.

"Hakoda? THE Hakoda?" Haru asked, astonished.  
"I didn't know Hakoda had another son." Tong turned his head toward Sokka.  
Katara looked around nerviously."Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much."

Tong was slightly taken back. "I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!"

Haru shook his head and called his attention to the men. "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Hahn, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

_I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I have to log off soon. Read and review, and I'll get back to you!_


	5. Getting Started

**Getting Started**

_Sorry for not updating in forever, but my computer has been broken for a long time so I always have to update at my friends houses. But please enjoy._

Haru sighed, and addressed his men. "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Hahn, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins."  
All the men glared evily at Katara and got started.  
Lung winced, "You know, we have to work on your people skills."

* * *

_The next morning, Katara had the misfortune of sleeping in._  
Lung stared dissaprovingly at Katara's sleeping form. He picked up Momo and bit his tail, cousinng him to screech loudly. "All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!"  
Katara woke up sleepily, and tried to pull the blanket over her, and Lung pulled it off just as quickly.  
"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get stewed sea prunes! And it's happy to see you!" He smiled widely, shoving prunes in her mouth. Momo fell in the bowl of prunes while Lung quickly pushed him out. "Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"  
"Am I late?" Katara yawned, when Lung stuffed another prune in her mouth. Then another.  
Lung continued to stuff sea prunes in her mouth while instructing her on what to do. "No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen toyour teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt."  
Katara frowned through the torrent of prunes. "But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts."  
Lung frowned dissaprovingly. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face."  
Katara looks at Lung, her mouth full of sea prunes.  
"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!" Lung sighed sarcastically.  
"Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"  
Lung reered back in surprise."That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!"  
Appa grunted loudly at Lung, and Lung stared back, surprised. "What do you mean, the troops just left?  
"They WHAT?!" Katara screamed at Lung, rushing to get dressed, the rushed out of the tent. Lung:  
"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Lung sniffed. "My little baby, off to destroy people ..."  
Katara ran to join the crowd, but was confonted by Sokka, Zuko, and Aang.

"Oh! H-hey guys!" Katara laughed jokingly.

"Nice try Katara. We know it's you, _Hahn._" Sokka shook his head.

"Why is this water peasent here anyways?" Zuko frowned.

"Don't make fun if my friend Zuko." Aang barked at him. "Katara, why are you here? They'll kill you if they find you out!"  
"Order! People, order!" Tong called out for everyone to get organized.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" Sokka shouted. "Katara, we'll talk about this later."  
Aang nodded, then called out. "Fruit pies please!"  
Tong sighed, tapping his clipboard. "That's not funny."  
haru walked out to the montage of troops, silencing them. "Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me."

Zuko rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Ooh, tough guy."  
Haru pulled out a bow and arrow and aims it at Zuko, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp."Zuko. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."  
Zuko narrowed his eyes, and walked over to the pole. "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy."  
Haru stopped him. "One moment, you seem to be missing something." He pull two giant medals out of a box. "This represents disipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He tie them around Zuko's wrists, and all the soldiers after him, and none of them can make it to the arrow.  
Haru sighed. "We've got a long way to go."  
_Beginning of "I'll Make a Man Out of You."_  
Haru:

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Fire Nation  
To teach you all of this,  
I'll need more than just patience  
You're the most sorry benders I've ever seen,  
And I mean, before we're through,  
Mister, I'll make a bender  
Out of you.  
Steady as a boulder  
And as determined as me  
Once you find your center  
They are sure to flee  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a bender out of you.  
Aang:  
I'm never gonna get through this  
Zuko:  
Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Sokka:  
Boy I was a fool in for not practicing  
Lung:  
This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Katara:  
Why doesn't he just plain kill us?  
Aang:  
Now I really wish that I knew how to bend earth  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as all the air benders  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a water tribe  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of the Fire Nation  
Mysterious as the wrath of th Dai Li  
Time is racing t'ward us  
Till the comet arrives  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You can't even bend a pebble  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as all of the airbenders  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of the water tribe  
(Be a man)

With all the strength of the fire nation  
Mysterious as the wrath of the Dai Li!  
(Be a man)  
We must be swift as all of the airbenders  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of the water tribe  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of the fire nation  
Mysterious as the wrath of the Dai Li!

* * *

Azula lightning bended the top off a tree, when a messenger hawk flew overhead and drops a small earth kingdom doll in her neatly manicured hand. Azula jump down from the tree and throws the doll to Zhao. "What do you see?"  
Zhoa observed the doll for a moment. "Black pine ... from the high mountains!"  
Ty Lee took the doll from his hands and took a small hair off of it. "White horse hair ... I like horses...  
Mai grabbed it from the distracted Ty Lee and noticed the black soot on it's dress. "Sulphur ... from cannons."  
Azula nodded approvingly. "This doll came from a village near the Serpent's Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting."  
Kernal Mongke shook his head. "We can avoid them easily."  
Azula stared the leader of the rough rhinos down. "No. The quickest way to the Earth King is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

_Yet another chapter complete! Next time, I'll update sooner._


	6. Battlefront At Last

**Battlefront Atlast**

_Sorry for the updating delays. Well, I noticed that the dialouge in this fic is almost exactly like that in Mulan... Well, most of the idea's are original. Shrug. Well... you know the routine. Read and Review!_

In Tong's tent  
Tong shhok his head in dissapointment. "You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Fire Nation!"  
Haru frowned at the scribe."They completed their training."  
Tong sniffed. "Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." At that, Tong dismissed himself from the tent.  
Lung gasped from where he was hiding by the tent. "Oh, no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get Katara into this war! This guy's messing with my plans!"  
"We're not finished!" Haru shouted to Tong.  
Tong turned around in anger. "Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed."  
Katara walked by Haru. "Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch!" She laughed nervously. He didn't reply as he kept walking. "...Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!"  
Haru turned for a moment and stared skeptically at her. He said nothig and walked away. Lung snorted at Katara right after Haru left. "I saw that."  
Katara blinked at the tiny dragon and Momo who flew up behind him. "Saw what?"  
Lung stared at her and shook his head. "You like him, don't you?"  
Katara blinked at the little dragon. "No! I ..."  
Lung shook his head. "Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!"  
Smiling, Katara walked away.  
Lung watched her walk away and then he turned his attention to Momo."I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. Paws."  
They rushed into the tent as Tong strolled out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers.  
Seizing the opportunity, the two ran inside onto the desk. Momo dipped his paw in the ink well and began writing out a letter.  
Lung walked up behind Momo and took the letter in his claws. "Okay, lemme see what you've got. From General Tyro. 'Dear Son, we're waiting for the Fire Troops at the Serpent's pass. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up.' Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?"  
Momo hopped around typing out another letter.  
Lung nodded in approval, taking the letter from under the leamur. "That's better, much better! Let's go!"  
Lung and Momo ran up to the giant bison and tried to convince him. "Appa, baby. We need a ride."

Appa shook him off, and Momo slowly backed off.  
_At the lake_  
Tong sputtered as he walked on the bank of the lake, shaking his now ruined slippers at the soldiers. "Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl!" He turned to see a straw soldier (Momo and Lung) riding a panda bear. "Eeeeeeek!!!  
Lung, the master of the soldier's movements, spoke, Momo operating the mouth, In a deep voice handed Tong the scroll they had just typed out. "Urgent new from the general!" He held out the scroll. Tong stared increadiously at the panda. "What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before?"  
Tong stared even more curiously at the straw soldier. "Who are you?"  
Lung reered back, clearly insulted. "Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, manTong! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so ... carry on." Tong reluctantly took the scroll and read it to himself as Lung and Momo made their escape. Tong turned, and the panda climbed up a nearby tree, out of sight.  
_In the captain's tent_

Tong immediately ran to Haru's tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!  
Lung wringed his paws mischeiviously as he heard the chaotic scene unfold.  
"Pack your bags, Momo, we're moving out!"  
_Begin "A Girl Worth Fighting For."_

The men had set out immediately the next morning, making their way to the Serpent's Pass.

_All: _For a long time we've been marching off to battle.  
_Zuko: _In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle.  
Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.  
_Sokka: _Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!  
_Katara: _Huh?  
_Sokka: _That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!  
I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.  
_Zuko: _My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!  
_Aang: I c_ouldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like!  
It all depends on what she cooks like!  
Beef, pork, chicken, mmm ...  
_Zuko: _Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!  
_Sokka: _And I bet the ladies love a man in armor!  
All: _You_ can guess what we have missed the mostSince we went off to war!  
_Sokka: _What do we want?  
_All: _A girl worth fighting for!  
_Zuko: _My girl will think I have no flaws  
_Aang: _That I'm a major find  
_Katara: _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?  
_All: _Nah!  
_Sokka: _My manly ways and turn of phrase and sure to thrill her!  
_Zuko: _He thinks he's such a lady-killer!  
_Tong: _I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!  
_Zuko: _Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!  
_All: _But when we come home, in victory  
They'll line up at the door!  
_Sokka: _What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting—  
The Eart Kingdom army was suddenly cut off by a scene of devestation before them. They all stared in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village.

_YAWN! Sorry. It's 3: 30 am where I am because my friends wont let me sleep. Well, please review! _


	7. Serpents Pass

_Sorry for taking almost a month to update. I was too busy freaking out about Avatar Season 3 coming this October 30! OMG! I hope you like this chapter! R&R! _

Haru blinked in shock and horror. "Search for survivors!"

Katara walked wearily around the burnt village and picked up a small doll and cried. Sokka placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's okay Katara."

Haru shook his head in pure disbelief. "I don't understand. My father should've been here."

Tong sighed, then called out. "Captain!"

Katara gasped as they turned to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Earth Kingdom soldiers. Aang walked up and reluctantly placed Tyro's helmet in Haru's hands. "The ... general."

Haru said nothing as he bended some earth from the snow, then places the helmet on the hilt and said a prayer. Katara stared at him sadly as Sokka and Zuko joined Aang in looking for any other survivors. "I'm sorry."

Haru ignored her as he mounted his ostrich horse. "The Fire Nation are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the capital city through the Serpents pass. We're the only hope for the Earth king now. Move out!"

The army slowly walked away and Aang turned to Katara, who was staring off into the distance."Kata- Hahn, c'mon! Everyone's leaving." Katara nodded and placed the doll by Tyro's helmet and joins the others.

As the Earth Kingdom Soldiers slowly walked through the Serpent's pass, a rocket in the wagon attached to Appa suddenly went off, shooting into the sky. Katara looked at Lung accusingly. Haru wheeled around in the narrow path of the Serpent's Pass. "What happened?! You just gave away out position! Now we're-"

Haru was cut off by a shurikun dart, stabbing his shoulder, throwing him off the horse. Fire Nation Soldiers appear on the opposite side of the pass, and arrows and Shurikun shower down on the soldiers. Haru quickly pulled out the dart and shouted orders. "Get out of range!"

The pitiful Earth Kingdom army struggles to get away from the fire nation troops, but are intercepted by another group of Fire Nation firing from the bay from navy ships.

Haru swore to himself, then pointed at Katara. "Save the cannons!"

The soldiers passed the cannons from the wagon to each other then the wagon was quickly hit by a flaming arrow.

"Oh no," Katara gasped, the she cut Appa's reins and mounted him along with Aang. The wagon explodes, sending Lung and Momo flying.

Katara caught Lung while Aang caught Momo. Lung gasped, coughing up ashes. "Oh, sure, save the bison."

_I might update later today... Well, read & review_!

-Tori-chan, aka Towa Noshibwa


End file.
